06 June 1989 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1989-06-06 ; Comments *Peel starts off with an intro from a Scottish Gaelic announcer, which translates as "If you are listening to this programme up in the Radio nan Eilean area, why don't you listen to me on the programme. Don't stay up late, John Peel's hopeless anyway. I'm on Radio nan Eilean and I've got a programme of my own. Switch off John Peel." *Peel mentions being at Wembley to see Liverpool beat Everton 3-2 to win the FA Cup Football final. He goes on to say that it was the first Liverpool match he'd seen since the Heysel Stadium disaster and he took along his wife Sheila and son Thomas to the game. *Peel plays several Welsh language tracks in a row, one from North Wales by Anhrefn and the other from South Wales by the Crumblowers. He then plays the Anhrefn track again, because it didn't work when first time played. *Peel plays a track from Blue Anger, who he thinks may come from Austria or Switzerland. In fact they were from Germany. *Peel says his favourite LP at the moment is the reggae compilation, Dubble Attack (The Original Pantomine Dee-Jay Collection 1972-74) *Peel thought Mudhoney's session performance on his BBC Radio One show was excellent, and wishes he can play it on this programme, but he can't, because of copyright rules. *Peel wishes that English football clubs can be allowed to play in European football competitions. *Peel says he's been tired as he didn't get enough sleep at his mother's house, because of maintenance noise from the tube station near her home. *Peel plays a couple of tracks from Japan in a row from dance act, Hiroshi + K.U.D.O. and an all female hip hop group, called the Orchids, which he bought whilst shopping yesterday afternoon in London's West End. *Peel receives two telephone ring calls during the programme, whilst at Peel Acres. The second telephone call he says comes from Peter who works at Radio Bremen. *Peel talks about his school days in Shrewsbury School, where he bought a couple of records in Shrewsbury town, including an Earl Bostic record to impress people in the High Society, which was a Jazz club at the school. After playing it to them, Peel mentioned that they hated it. *Peel mentions just about best record on the programme is from the Lemonheads called Luka, which is a cover of a Suzanne Vega song. He says that he heard the original version of the song by her and disliked it intensely, but the cover by the Lemonheads, he thinks is marvellous. Tracklisting * File 1 *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: Shadowy Countdown (album - Savvy Show Stoppers) Glass *Milo: 90,000 B.C. (Mastodon Mood Mix) (12") RAW *Doctor And The Crippens: Zombies In Disneyland (album - Rhaphanadosis) Manic Ears *Kilgore Trout: Bad Puddings (12") Thunderball *Kings Of Pressure: Rappers Have Feelings (album - Slang Teacher) Next Plateau *Anhrefn: Y Freuddwyd (album - Bwrw Cwrw) Workers Playtime *Crumblowers: Wyth (12" - Llithro Mewn I Ffantasi) Headstun *Anhrefn: Y Freuddwyd (album - Bwrw Cwrw) Workers Playtime *Blue Anger: The Drunken Subteenagers (7" - Total Intervention) Future Art Productions *I-Roy: Rasta On A Sunday (v/a album - Dubble Attack (The Original Pantomine Dee-Jay Collection 1972-74)) Greensleeves *King Of The Slums: Ardent Swains (v/a album - Hand To Mouth) Play Hard *Doom: Relief Pt 2 (7" - Police Bastard) Discarded *Culture Musical Club: Niyeye (album - Taarab 4: The Music Of Zanzibar) Globe Style *13 Engines: Memory (album - Byram Lake Blues) Nocturnal *'File 2' *Urge Overkill: The Polaroid Doll (album - Jesus Urge Superstar) Touch And Go *Mudhoney: You Got It (Keep It Outta My Face) (7" - You Got It (Keep It Outta My Face) b/w Burn It Clean) Sub Pop *Admiral Bailey: Done Part 2 (12") Power House *Virus: Malignant Massacre (v/a album - Fast Forward To Hell) Metalworks *Hiroshi + K.U.D.O Featuring D.J. Milo: Thumpin' (D.J. Mix) (v/a album - Major Force Compact Vol. 1) Major Force *Orchids: Yes, We Can Can (v/a album - Major Force Compact Vol. 1) Major Force *Jailcell Recipes: Dreaming (album - Energy In An Empty Tank World) First Strike *Muddy Face: Makunakuna (album - Nhamo Yehuroja) Kumusha *Shamen: SDD89 (10" - Phorward) Moksha *Doctor And The Crippens: Greenfinger (album - Rhaphanadosis) Manic Ears *Kitchens Of Distinction: Time To Groan (album - Love Is Hell) One Little Indian *Earl Bostic: Sleep (album - Bostic For You) King *Lemonheads: Luka (7") Taang! *Barrington Levy & Half Pint: Do It (7") Power House File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1989-06-06A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1989-06-06B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:50:29 * 2) 0:55:56 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes